


Flickering Flame (Zuko x GenderNeutral!Reader)

by skye_03



Series: Flickering Flame [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skye_03/pseuds/skye_03
Summary: Y/N has been Zuko's friend for almost as long as they can remember. Their father is a Fire Nation general and Their mother is a noblewoman. This means that they live close to the palace.Being the best friend of the prince meant that Y/N and Zuko did almost everything together. They trained firebending, played games, and took classes together. Including banishment.Which is exactly how this story begins. On a boat heading towards the South Pole.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Flickering Flame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Flickering Flame (Zuko x GenderNeutral!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 7900+
> 
> a/n: hey guys, skye here. welcome to the first chapter of my zuko x reader series. this is my first time writing or doing really anything on ao3, so i'm a bit new to this, so forgive me if it's a bit weird or anything. this is the first chapter, but it's more of a prologue, so we get to look into the reader's backstory and see how the reader got to where they are now. i'm always open for criticism (constructive, of course, please help me improve my writing) and comments, so don't be shy. i'm nice, i promise. anyway, enough rambling. onto the reading. enjoy!

**Age 8**

"Momma! Daddy! Look what I can do!"

A woman with long black hair looks up from her book and watched her child run inside the room. They weren't wearing shoes and their pants were bunched up around their calves. The woman stood and held her arms out for the child, who ran right into her.

"Shush, my little firecracker," whispered the woman, pressing her finger to the child's lips. "Your father is tired, he's sleeping."

The child's smile fell and their shoulders drooped. "But momma, Zuko and I learned a new firebending move."

"And I'm sure your father would love to see it," said their mother in a calm, soothing voice. "But show it to us later this evening, okay?"

They nodded. "Okay, momma. I'm gonna go back outside and play now."

"Alright." The child's mother brushed her fingers against their cheeks and pressed a kiss to their forehead. "Be safe, firecracker."

"Okay!"

Later that night, after a dinner consisting of noodles, the child gathered their parents in the living room. Their father and mother both lounged on the couch, their father having an arm slung across their mother's shoulders.

"What did you learn today, Y/N?" asked their father, a smiling beginning to form on his face.

The child, Y/N, smiled and walked to one side of the room. "We practiced fire streams. It's where you can shoot streams of fire from your palms or feet. I can't do it from my feet, though." They wiggled their bare toes and giggled. "But I can do it from my hands pretty well!"

Their father chuckled and waved a hand. "Let's see it, then."

"Please don't burn the house down, my dear," added their mother.

Y/N laughed and got into their stance. "I'll try not to." They closed their eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Their teacher, Master Shero, always put emphasis on breathing. Y/N then reached out to the setting sun with their mind. Shero reminded them that the sun was the source of a firebender's powers. That it made them stronger. Y/N thrust an open palm in front of them and opened their eyes. They let out a cry and jumped forward, releasing a small yet steady stream of fire from their hand. It didn't go too far, just a few feet, but when it dissipated and they stayed in their stance, their mother and father clapped.

"That was amazing, firecracker," said their father, standing up and scooping Y/N in his arm. "I always knew you were talented."

Y/N giggled as their father poked their nose. "Thanks, daddy. Master Shero says I'm really good! Even Zuko admits it, and he's really stubborn."

Their father sat them down and ruffled their Y/H/C hair. "You must be all tired out after a busy day, huh?"

The child nodded and yawned, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. "I guess so."

"Come on." The man pressed his hand to the small of their back. "Let's go to bed."

"Can you tell me a story?" asked Y/N an hour later. The sun was set and the moonlight was streaming in through a window on the ceiling. They were in bed, a dark green blanket from the Earth Kingdom tucked around their chin. "I missed your stories from when you were off at war, daddy."

Y/F/N looked at his child and smiled. He pulled up a stool and sat next to them on the bed. "Well, what kind of story would you like to hear?"

Y/N yawned and pulled their platypus bear plushie up to their chest. "I dunno. Just tell me a story."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, now taken out of its bun. "How about how your mother and I met?"

Y/N stuck their tongue out and made a gagging sound. "That one's too mushy! Momma told me that one all the time." They sat up suddenly, the blanket falling into their lap. "I want to hear about one of your war stories! Like how you took down the city of Mang Nu. Or how Firelord Sozin won the battle of Han Tui."

He laughed and gently pushed the child back onto their bed. "How about I tell you the story about your godfather, Niko, and I won the Battle on the Fiery Lake?" The child's eyes turned comically wide and they leaned forward. Their father chuckled, knowing it was one of their favorite stories. "Do you want to hear that story?"

Y/N nodded their head vigorously, urging their father to begin the story.

"Well," he began, clearing his throat. "It happened just when you were a baby. My best friend and your godfather, Niko was a commander at the time. I was as well. We had been sent to the Earth city of Busha."

Five minutes later and five months in the story later, Y/N was asleep. They were curled up with the plushie tucked tight in their arms Their father smiled softly at them before he stood and walked out of the room after extinguishing the candle. He stood in the doorway, smiling at his peacefully sleeping child before quietly sliding the door closed.

* * *

**Age 9**

Y/N punched the air in front of them and shot out a stream of fire from their fist. They stayed in their stance and kept their hardened gaze while their teacher, Master Shero, clapped and stood up.

"Very good, Y/N," he praised. "Perfect form, flawless stance. You seem to be a natural at firebending."

The child's chest swelled with pride and a small smile came across their face. They stood up straight and bowed to the old man. "Thank you, Master. Zuko and I practice together a lot."

Shero chuckled and placed his hand on their Y/H/C hair. "I can tell. You are dismissed for the day. Remember, your next class is next week. Practice your moves in the meantime."

Y/N smiled and bowed once again. "I will. Thank you, Master." Without waiting for a further reply, they ran to grab their bag and sprinted out of the courtyard. They ran through the streets of the Upper Rim in the Fire Nation Capital City and up the steps of the palace. The two guards at the door shared a look and one held out a hand for Y/N to stop.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" asked the male guard.

Y/N's grin faded. "I'm Y/N. Y/N L/N. My mother is a noblewoman, my daddy's a general." When the guards didn't seem to understand, Y/N frowned. "I'm Prince Zuko's friend."

The female guard shook her head. "Sorry, kid. We can't let you in."

Y/N frowned and stomped their foot. "C'mon, please? I really am Zuko's friend! His best friend!"

The guards shared a look and they both shrugged. The male guard sighed and pulled the door handle. "Fine. Little kid like you couldn't lie. Go on."

Y/N grinned and hugged the man's legs. "Thank you!" Then they ran inside the palace and began to search for Zuko. It took them a while, but they eventually found him in the courtyard at the turtle duck pond. A woman was with him, but Y/N dropped their bag and charged at Zuko.

The fire prince turned around at the last second to see Y/N about to tackle him. He let out a yell and dived out of the way, but Y/N was quick. They caught Zuko's move and tackled him anyway, sending them both rolling. Y/N stopped on top of Zuko on his stomach. Both children started to laugh hysterically.

"It's good to see you, Y/N!" exclaimed Zuko, looking up at his friend with shining golden eyes. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Zuko," Y/N replied, getting off of him. They held an arm out and Zuko grasped their forearm to pull himself up. He dusted himself off and gave Y/N a hug, to which they returned.

A lady laughing interrupted them and caused them to pull apart. Y/N turned to see Ursa smiling at the two of them. "You two sure are a pair."

Y/N smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I guess we are. Hi Mrs. Ursa."

"Good afternoon, Y/N," Ursa replied, standing. "I didn't know you'd be coming over so soon."

"Master Shero ended my classes a little early today," said Y/N. "I dunno why, but I already had my bag packed to stay the night so I figured I'd come over early. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Zuko, grinning. "We love you!"

"Who's we?" Y/N tilted their head.

"Our family, silly."

"Oh." Y/N blushed and a shy smile crossed over their face. "Of course."

Zuko went to grab Y/N's bag and handed it back to them. "C'mon, let's go to my room."

"Okay." Y/N turned and waved at Ursa. "Bye, Mrs. Ursa. Thank you for letting me stay the night for momma and daddy's date night!"

Ursa chuckled, raising her hand in a wave. "It's our honor. Don't get into trouble, you too."

"No promises." Zuko pulled on Y/N's hand, urging them to follow him. They obliged and followed Zuko to his room.

"Your mom is so nice," commented Y/N as they followed Zuko to his room. The two of them were still holding hands, but neither of them minded.

"Yeah, she is really nice," Zuko agreed.

"Where's Azula?" wondered Y/N aloud, peeking out of Zuko's room once they reached it.

Zuko shrugged and sat on his bed. "I dunno. Probably being mean to some servant." He fell on his back dramatically on the bed.

Y/N giggled and walked over to him. "Probably. Why is your sister so mean?"

"I dunno," Zuko admitted, watching his friend take their shoes off and standing on his bed.

Y/N smirked. "Maybe it runs in the family. Your dad isn't the nicest person in the world, either."

The fire prince glared and narrowed his eyes. "That is not true!" He stood up and looked at his friend.

They just shrugged and jumped up and down on his bed. "Whatever you say, Zuko." Suddenly, they stopped bouncing and grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Whatever you say, _Fire Prince Zuko_." They bent over at the waist exaggeratedly in a mock bow. They were snickering.

Zuko smirked and reached for a pillow. He gripped it in one hand and swept Y/N's leg with it, making them fall over and land on their back on the bed. The fire prince laughed while his friend sat up and glared at him.

"You wanna play dirty then, huh?" they asked. Suddenly, they grabbed another pillow and yelled out a war cry before hitting the fire prince across the side of the face with it. They doubled over laughing as Zuko almost fell off the bed, grabbing one of the posts to catch himself. His hair skimmed the floor, but he launched himself back up and jumped on the bed. He held his pillow and smirked.

Y/N rose a brow at him. "Impressive. But not good enough." They let out a cry and swung at the prince with their pillow. They hit Zuko on the side and laughed. "That's twice I've hit you! You're really bad at this game, Zuko."

Zuko growled and narrowed his eyes. He hit Y/N across the side, and judging from the way they fell on their hands and knees, maybe he hit them harder than he intended to.

"Ow!" Y/N shouted, holding a hand up to the side of their face. The pillow was knocked out of their hand and was discarded on the floor. They shut their eyes tightly, shielding their face away from Zuko. "Zuko, that hurt!"

Zuko's eyes widened in fear and he kneeled next to his friend. He reached a hand towards them but Y/N jerked away. "I'm sorry, Y/N! I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise!" His friend was quiet for several beats. "Y/N? Please don't cry, I swear I didn't mean it."

Y/N, still facing away from the prince, smirked. "I believe you." They suddenly jumped up and tackled Zuko, sending the two of them tumbling off the bed and onto the floor.

They were a mess of hair and limbs when they both finally stopped rolling. They stared at each other until they burst out into laughter. Y/N, who was on top of Zuko, dropped their head onto his shoulder, laughing.

Zuko's laughter calmed a few moments later, and he looked at Y/N with a faint smile. He always loved when they came over. They seemed to bring out a different side of him. A carefree side, a side that actually had fun.

"Zuko?" Y/N's voice brought the prince out of his trance. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are we going to be best friends forever?" he blurted out, genuinely curious.

Y/N's brows knitted together and they nodded. "Of course we are, Zuko." They held up their pinky. "I promise. Pinky promise."

Zuko stared at their finger in curiosity. When he didn't recall what it was, he looked at Y/N for an explanation.

"It's a pinky promise," they explained. "If you shake pinkies, it's an unbreakable promise. You have to keep it."

Zuko looked back at Y/N's finger, back at them, until he made up his mind and locked his pinkie with theirs. They stared at each other and shook their hands once.

"I promise I will always be your best friend, Prince Zuko. Forever and always." 

* * *

**Age 10**

Y/N peeked over the couch at the small... thing bundled in red blankets. It seemed to be humanoid, but it was so small. And it always either slept or cried.

Y/M/N turned to look at her eldest child, holding her sleeping son in her arms. Y/N was peeking over the back of the couch, eyeing the newborn infant with curiosity. She laughed softly and reached over to touch Y/N's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Y/N, this is your brother, Sozok," she whispered so as to not startle the peaceful infant.

Y/N narrowed their eyes and leaned further over the couch. "That's my brother?"

Y/M/N nodded, looking back at the boy. He looked just like his father. "Yes. You're a big sibling. It is your responsibility to protect him."

Y/N tilted their head and leaned more over the couch to flip onto it so they were sitting. "I've got to protect him? Why? Why can't daddy do it? Or you. You're a firebender too, momma."

"Yes," she nodded. "But your father and I may not be around all the time, especially when you both are older and at school. I want you to protect him, no matter what."

Y/N's face hardened at the serious tone of their mother. They nodded firmly. "I promise, momma." They looked down at Sozok, who was looking up at them with bright golden eyes. "I promise to protect you, Sozok."

Sozok gave them a toothless, gummy smile and Y/N found themself smiling back as the newborn clutched their finger in his little ravioli-sized baby fist. 

* * *

**Age 14**

Y/N sat with Zuko in the gardens of the palace. They were both quiet. Neither of them knew exactly what to say. Things had been different since Zuko's mother had disappeared. Y/N knew how hard it was for Zuko, and they couldn't blame him. They had no idea what they would do without their mother.

"So," Y/N began hesitantly, twiddling their thumbs. "Sozok is getting better at firebending."

Zuko glanced at them. "Yeah? What can he do?"

"Well, not much," admitted Y/N, shrugging. "He can really only shoot out sparks and tiny flames from his hand and he doesn't have much control over it. It usually only happens when he gets mad."

"He is four years old," said Zuko, a small smile pleading to pull up on his lips. He wouldn't let it.

"Yeah," said Y/N with a small huff of a laugh. "He's really cute, though. Like, he is almost always talking. Since our rooms are right next to each other, we sometimes have conversations through the wall when our parents are asleep." They smiled slightly. "He can be a pain sometimes, though. He's super hyperactive too, so he just runs around all the time. Literally. So sometimes momma tells him to run around the living room a few times."

Zuko looked at Y/N from the corner of his eyes. "Kinda like you at that age, then?" Even he heard the playful tone of his words.

Y/N scoffed and jokingly punched the prince's arm. "Jerk. I wasn't _that_ hyper as a kid. I think." They leaned back on their hands on the grass. "Anyway, I love the kid. Even if he is a pain, he's still my brother. I gotta protect him, y'know?"

The fire prince's gaze darkened and he glared at the ground in front of him. "I wish I did. Azula doesn't seem like the needs me. She's better than me in every single way. She's smarter, she's stronger, she's better at firebending. Even father likes her more! He always says that she was born lucky. He says that I was lucky to be born."

Y/N had genuinely no idea how to respond to that. They honestly didn't know how to respond to a lot of what Zuko had recently been saying. He seemed angry all the time and they hated seeing him that way. They kept thinking back to their childhood that was just a few years ago. How they always seemed to be laughing together and having fun. That felt like a lifetime ago.

Suddenly, Zuko looked up and across at the other side of the garden. Y/N followed his gaze and saw their father walking with a few other generals. They squinted their eyes in confusion and looked at Zuko.

"Where are they going?" he wondered.

"I dunno," Y/N replied, standing up. "Let's go ask my dad. Come on."

They had to run to catch up with Y/F/N, but when they did, he was talking to another general. So Y/N and Zuko quietly walked beside him until he finally took notice of the two of them.

"Oh! Y/N and Zuko," he said, abandoning his previous conversation. "What are you two doing here?"

"Where are you going, dad?" Y/N asked bluntly. "Is there a war meeting?"

"Well, yes, in fact, there is," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

They began to reach the entrance to the war room while Zuko and Y/N shared a look. Why did they need to know?

"I want to be there," said Zuko, looking up at the young and experienced general.

Y/F/N hummed and stroked his beard. "I don't know, Prince Zuko."

"I do too," Y/N added quickly. "If I'm going to be a general, then I should know how war meetings go."

The three of them stopped outside the entrance to the war room where two soldiers stood guard. "You are not becoming a general, Y/N," Y/F/N stated firmly, looking down at them with hardened eyes. "I've told you that I do not want you to be in this war. It's dangerous. I want you to do what you want to do."

"But I want to fight the war," Y/N said, clenching their fists at their sides. "I want to be a general like you, dad."

"No." Y/F/N swept his hand, glaring. "Neither of you is allowed to this meeting and that is final." Without another word, he turned and entered the war room, his armor clanking like it usually did.

Y/N's face scrunched up in anger and they attempted to enter the war chamber, but a guard stood in their way. Their fingernails dug into the palm of their hands and they glared up at the guards. "Let me in."

Suddenly, someone grabbed their shoulder. Y/N expected it to be Zuko but was surprised when they saw General Iroh. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We want to go into the war chamber, but the guards won't let us pass," said Zuko.

General Iroh began to lead the two of them away, holding onto Y/N's shoulder while Zuko stood next to them. "You're not missing anything, trust me," he reassured. "These meetings are dreadfully boring."

Zuko looked down at the ground. "If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?"

"Yeah," said Y/N. "And I want to be a general like my father. I should know what happens during the meetings so I know what to expect when I'm older!"

Iroh regarded the two bright-eyed teens for a moment. "Very well," he finally said. "But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?"

"Hey," said Y/N playfully. "My father isn't that old!"

Iroh chuckled. "Yes, I know."

Zuko bowed to his uncle and Y/N copied him. "Thank you, uncle," said Zuko and allowed Iroh to lead them both into the war room, which also seemed to be the throne room.

As expected, Firelord Ozai was sitting at the throne behind a wall of fire. Y/N couldn't see him and frankly didn't want to. Ozai always gave them a weird feeling. Y/N followed Zuko to one end of the map of the world. As they walked, Y/N's father glared at them. Zuko did not regard him and walked with his head held high. Y/N, on the other hand, gave their father a smug smirk and sat down next to Zuko.

As the meeting droned on, Y/N did their best to pay attention. They did not speak, knowing it was disrespectful, and said things in their head. Sometimes they agreed on what the generals were saying, but a few times they did not. They were especially confused when one general said pointed out where most of the Earth Kingdom defenses were.

"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here," he began. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the 41st division."

Y/N furrowed their brows in confusion. The thought the 41st was a group of new recruits fresh out of training, but perhaps they were wrong. Maybe it was the 42nd they were recalling.

But their theory proved wrong when another general asked, "But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"

The general standing smirked. "I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"

Y/N had to literally bite their tongue to silence themselves. What the general was suggesting was practically murder! He couldn't let those loyal soldiers be killed and used as a distraction.

Suddenly, Zuko stood up. Y/N's eyes widened and they tried to pull him back down, but it was already too late. "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" shouted the Fire Prince. "Those soldiers love and defend our nation. How can you betray them?"

Y/N sighed and dropped their head as the rest of the group stared at him in shock. Zuko had probably just made the biggest mistake of his entire life.

Later that evening, Y/N and Zuko had returned to his room to hang out before Y/N had to leave. When the door behind them was closed, Y/N gave Zuko a solid punch on his arm. "You idiot!"

He grunted and rubbed his arm. "What did I do?"

Y/N curled their hands into fists and gritted their teeth. "Were you not just at the same meeting I was at? Iroh gave us one rule, and that was to not speak. At all! But you did. Not only that, but you challenged a general's plan, which was probably the worst thing you could have done."

Zuko glared at them. "So what?"

Y/N let out a growl and grabbed the front of Zuko's clothes and pulled him towards them so they were nose to nose. Y/N was sure their eyes were practically on fire from anger. "You fool. You will have to dual the general in an agni kai. You will have to fight him!"

He scoffed and pushed his friend away, sending them stumbling back a few steps. "Whatever. I'm not afraid to dual him. I can take him."

"But what if you can't?" they cried, either from anger of frustration. "What if you can't beat him? You're my best friend, Zuko. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Zuko watched his friend sink to the floor and hand their head low. All of his anger evaporated and he sat down next to them, tenderly placing a hand on their shoulder. "I'll be fine, Y/N."

Y/N looked up at him with a tear rolling down their cheek, their eyes wet. Zuko had never seen them cry in his life. "But what if you're not? What if you get hurt?"

Zuko held out his pinky. "I promise to you I won't get hurt."

They smiled and hooked their pinky with his. The two of them stared at their fingers for a moment before back up at each other. Suddenly, Y/N jumped forward and wrapped Zuko in a clinging hug, their hands clenching the back of his clothes. Zuko held them tightly and nuzzled his face in the crook of their neck. He didn't want to let go.

* * *

"He will not win this fight," muttered a Niko, standing next to his godchild.

Y/N only grunted in response. They sat with their godfather and father as they waited for Prince Zuko's agni kai to begin. They couldn't look away. Their pulse was hammering and they kept their eyes trained on the battleground. "Zuko is a good firebender. He'll be okay." They glanced up at the man next to them.

Niko scoffed and shook his head. "You don't understand, Y/N. He will not be battling the general he disrespected."

"What?" Y/N turned their head to look up at him. They instantly focused on the small scar on Niko's chin. Just a few days ago, he had returned from the war for a few weeks. He had visited Y/N's family since he was Y/F/N's best friend. When Y/N asked how he got the scar, he told the fourteen-year-old and their little brother a story about how he battled a group of earthbenders. He'd almost failed, but he had succeeded all by himself. Both of the children were fascinated by the story.

Niko turned his golden eyes down to them. "He will not be fighting the general. He spoke out against the general, but he did it in the Fire Lord's war room. So who do you think he disrespected, Y/N?"

Slowly, their eyes widened as they understood. Their eyes darted back to Zuko, who was now rising from when he was kneeling. Y/N desperately tried to lock eyes with him, shout at him, but it was too late.

The prince's eyes widened in shock and fear when he saw his opponent. His fear was as clear as the afternoon sky was.

"No," whispered Y/N in shock, their breath catching in their throat and their heart possibly stopping. "No, Ozai can't fight his own son."

"Why not?" asked Y/F/N, a brow cocked.

Y/N turned their gaze up to their father. "Because it's his own son! His own blood! You wouldn't duel me, right Dad?"

But he simply grunted and looked away. Y/N did the same and saw Ozai walking forward.

"Please, Father," Zuko said, his eyes wide and filled with fear. "I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

"You will fight for your honor," replied Ozai, still walking forward.

Zuko fell to the floor. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."

But Ozai did not stop. "Rise and fight, Prince Zuko."

Y/N had to resist the strong urge to run up to the stage and protect their best friend. Their fists were clenched at their sides, teeth gritted. How insane was Ozai to fight his son?

"I won't fight you." Zuko lowered his head into his arms, still on the floor.

The Fire Lord stopped in front of the prince. "You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher."

Zuko did not stand, but rose up to his hands, lifting his torso off the ground. Tears began to stream down his face, and Y/N had to blink theirs away.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Ozai summoned fire in his hand. Y/N glanced at the faces of her godfather and father. Niko had the smallest of frowns, but Y/F/N was smirking. Shocked, Y/N stumbled backward a step and ran into Niko's side. He wrapped a strong arm around their shoulder and squeezed. He was comforting them.

Turning their gaze back up to the stage, Y/N saw Fire Lord Ozai shoot a stream of fire directly at his only son's face.

Up until now, Y/N had been strong and not let any tears fall. But Zuko's scream broke them and a tear slid down their cheek.

* * *

"Y/N?" asked Y/M/N, gently touching their shoulder. "Are you all right?" 

They looked up from their bowl of rice and over at their mother. They blinked and nodded before turning away and back at their untouched bowl. They poked at it with their utensils, feeling an aching feeling in their chest. It was hours after Zuko's agni kai and his banishment, but it still hurt. Y/N's friend would be gone in search of the Avatar. He hadn't left yet, but he'd be gone before the morning. Y/N would probably never see Zuko ever again. 

"So how did the agni kai go?" asked Sozok, using his hands to eat his food. He hadn't quite mastered using utensils yet, but he would get there.

But when he mentioned the duel between the Fire Lord and his son, Y/N visible flinched, their heart suddenly feeling like it had been stabbed. 

Y/M/N scolded the small boy. "Sozok! Don't ask that kind of question."

"He should," said Y/F/N. "It's important he knows about the prince's disrespect. And for him to not make the same mistakes."

Y/N shoved their chopsticks in the rice. Some spilled over the bowl and onto the table. They couldn't forget the smirk their father wore when Zuko had been burned. 

"Did he get banished?" Sozok wondered aloud. "Did he get burned? Aren't you in love with him, Y/N?"

They whipped their head up and slammed the table with their fist. "I'm not in love with him! He's my best friend."

"Don't slam the table, Y/N," their father muttered. 

Y/N scoffed. "Whatever, Dad. Why were you smirking when Zuko was burned? Huh? He's going to have a scar now and it seems like you don't care that his own father scarred his face!"

Y/F/N stared them down with an icy glare, but Y/N did not back down. They were angry. They were angry that Zuko had spoken when he had been told not to. They were angry that they had to watch the Fire Lord scar his own son, that he was banished, and that no one seemed to care at all. 

"He deserved it," he whispered. "He disrespected his father and his Fire Lord. He needed to learn respect."

"By having to fight in an agni kai against his own father?" Y/N shouted. Their face felt hot and they didn't know if it was from anger of if flames were slowly appearing on their cheekbones. It happened sometimes when they were angry enough. 

"Yes!" shouted their father back. "And it seems you must learn respect as well. I told you not to come into the war room, that neither of you was allowed, but you directly disobeyed me and came anyway."

"Because I want to be a general like you. I wanted to be like you, Dad. But now, after seeing how you acted and responded to the duel, maybe I don't. When I asked if you would duel me, you said nothing. Would you duel me if I disrespected you?"

Y/F/N said nothing and stared their child down with golden eyes. 

Y/N stood up suddenly, their chair toppling backward. They knew a few small flames were now licking their cheekbones as they slammed the table with their fists once again. "Would you?!" they demanded, their voice wrenching from their throat like a strangled cry. 

"Yes!" 

Y/N gasped, all of their anger evaporating. Their mouth fell open slightly and they were well aware of their brother's small whimpers. 

Suddenly Niko stood, holding out both of his hands and looking between the two of them. "Woah, woah. Both of you calm down. Y/F/N, you know you would not fight Y/N. Y/N, you need to calm down--"

"I won't calm down!" they yelled. Their anger had come rushing back. "I can't be calm. My best friend is banished. He is exiled from the Fire Nation. He was sent to find the Avatar, but we all know it's impossible. I will never see him again and it's _my fault_!"Their vision suddenly became blurry and they hurriedly wiped the tears away. Showing weakness was frowned upon in the Fire Nation. "I can't be calm. So don't tell me to calm down when my friend has been stripped of everything and I can't do anything about it." In one more bout of anger, they slammed the table with their palms this time. They left their family without so much as a word, leaving a chair on the floor and two blackened handprints smoldering on the kitchen table. 

A few hours later, it was dark. No one had bothered to come to knock on Y/N's door or talk to them, knowing they would not answer. But by this time, Sozok would be put to bed and everyone else would do the same. So when the talking had died down and Y/N saw no light from under the door, they slowly slid it open and poked their head out. 

The entire house was dark and silent. The moonlight from the windows provided the only light as Y/N crept out of their room and next door to Sozok's room. Before they had reached for the side to slide it open, someone else did. Sozok stared up at their sibling with wide amber eyes. 

"Are you okay, Y/N?" he asked, his voice small and tired sounding. 

Y/N nodded and sunk to their knees so they were eye level. "Yeah. I'm okay, Sozok. But listen, I'm going somewhere. And... I won't be back for a while." They brought a hand up to stroke their little brother's cheek. "I need you to be good for momma and dad, okay? I need you to be strong, too. You must practice your firebending."

"Where are you going?"

"To join Zuko," they whispered. "He's my best friend. I love him. I can't leave him alone."

"When will you be back?" Sozok's eyes filled with tears and Y/N's heart clenched. 

They pressed their foreheads together. "Soon. I promise." They pressed their lips to Sozok's forehead and hugged him. "Be strong, baby brother."

Sozok clutched their dark red jacket tightly in his fists. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you, too." Y/N pulled away and lead him back into his room. "You can't tell anyone where I went, okay? Promise me."

"Promise." He held out his hand for Y/N to shake. They chuckled and gave him a firm handshake before tucking him into bed. They kissed his forehead once more. "Goodnight."

"Night," yawned Sozok and he rolled over. 

Y/N walked out of the room and quietly slid the door shut. They made their way back into their room and grabbed their already packed bag. It had clothes and a few sentimental belongings. They'd packed their mother's leather bracelet with a pendant with the Fire Nation symbol on it. They were already wearing it. They'd almost grabbed something belonging to their father but thought better of it. Instead, they grabbed an old book they'd kept. 

When they had everything packed, they tied the bag and slung it over their shoulder. They switched out their flats for boots that they'd been gifted for their birthday just a few months ago. They weren't anything special, just simple dark red and burnt orange boots reaching their midcalf, but they were sturdy, a good shoe to have when hunting for the Avatar. 

They'd already written a note that evening, saying how they'd just simply gone out on an adventure and would be back soon. Though they weren't entirely sure if they ever would be back, they didn't disclose this into the letter. It was better to leave their family hoping, they figured. 

Slipping out of their room was a breeze. Everyone was asleep. The house was quiet and dark. They'd just crept through the living room and out the door, almost about to break into a run for the harbor when a voice stopped them. 

"Where are you going?"

They spun around, hands up and ready to fire flames at their stalker before they realized it was Niko. They let out a deep sigh and lowered their hands. "I'm going on an adventure."

Niko, leaning on a tree, hummed and walked over to Y/N. "Adventure, huh? To find the Avatar, perhaps?"

Y/N's eyes widened. "No--"

"Or perhaps to visit a friend that you care very deeply for," Niko continued, raising a hand to rub at his scruffy chin. At Y/N's lack of answer, he looked down at their face, and their expression gave it all away. "You're going to do both."

Y/N sputtered. "I--I mean I'm not doing that...I'm not going to find the Avatar, everyone knows he's been missing for years, I--"

Niko placed a hand on their shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Go after Zuko, Y/N."

Their eyes widened. "What?"

"Go after him." He repeated. 

"Why are you letting me?" Y/N asked, skeptical. 

He simply smiled. "I know how close you and Zuko are. I was the same way with your father when we were your age. Now go. He needs you now."

Y/N stared at him for a moment before setting their jaw and nodded. "I will. Tell my parents I'm sorry."

"Come back and tell them yourself eventually."

They couldn't help but huff out a laugh and nodding. "I will. Thank you, Niko."

"For what?" asked the commander. 

"For not stopping me," Y/N answered honestly. 

Niko smiled slightly. "Of course. Be careful, okay? It's dangerous out there."

"I will." Y/N stood up straight and saluted him. Niko saluted back, noticing how Y/N's eyes shone with determination in the moonlight. "I'll see you later, Niko." They gave Niko and nod and ran down the street towards the harbor, their boots barely making a sound in the still night. 

They ran through the city and down to the docks where Prince Zuko's ship would be. They weren't sure when it would be leaving, so they ran as quickly as they could, taking shortcuts when they could. Once they got out of the main city, they ran down the side of the extinct volcano as fast as they could. 

They reached the docks breathless and legs tired. But they didn't notice as they bolted straight for Zuko's ship, which looked like it was about to set sail. They ran up the metal gangplank, boots thumping heavily and echoing. They stopped at the top and desperately gasped for air, leaning over. A small bead of sweat trickled down their nose. 

"Y/N?"

They looked up and saw Iroh rushing over to them. "What are you doing here?" asked the retired general, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"I'm coming with you," they replied, gasping for air and swallowing heavily. "Zuko is my best friend. He needs me and I need him. I can't just sit by and watch him leave."

"You can't come with us," Iroh said, placing two hands on the teen's shoulders.

Y/N just laughed and stood up again, finally catching their breath. "You can't stop me, General Iroh. I'm not leaving my best friend behind. I can't."

Iroh searched Y/N's Y/E/C's eyes for a long moment. They felt like Iroh was staring into their soul, but then he nodded and made a sort of grunt. "Very well. But you must know that we may never come back. Zuko has been banished."

They shrugged. "I don't care. All I need is Zuko. I just want him."

Iroh nodded. "Come. I will take him to you. I have a feeling he will be very happy to see you."

The general lead Y/N to Zuko chambers. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust when they went inside the sip into a hallway, as their eyes had adjusted to the darkness outside so long ago. But they didn't really care as Iroh lead them to a metal door. 

"Good luck," said Iroh. He laid a hand on Y/N's shoulder before walking away. 

Y/N stared at the handle of the door. Zuko was on the other side. Zuko, who was burned by his own father. Zuko, Y/N's best friend. What would they say? 'Sorry that your father burned you. But I'm coming with you to find the long lost Avatar.' No, that was stupid. They'd have to say something better. But what? What could they say to the banished and scarred Fire Nation Prince?

Y/N had never been good with words. It was never their strong suit. But maybe they didn't need to say anything. When Zuko's mother had left, Y/N didn't need to say anything. Afterward, Zuko had said that them just being there was enough. So maybe it would be the same way now. 

Without another thought, Y/N opened the door and stepped inside the room. Zuko's back was to them and he was sitting on his bed. Y/N saw the bandage that must have been covering his eye. 

"I told you, Uncle. I don't want any of your stupid advice!" he suddenly snapped, making Y/N jump. His words were like a snarl, a sound that Y/N had never heard Zuko make before in their life.

They crossed their arms. "That's pretty rude to say to your Uncle, Zuko."

Zuko jumped up and turned around so quickly Y/N was surprised he didn't fall. Indeed, his left eye was covered in a bandage. But his other eye was wide with shock as he looked at Y/N. He walked towards them so quickly that Y/N backed up in shock before their back hit the metal wall. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, standing in front of them, just a foot between them. 

Y/N scoffed. "To be with you, idiot. You're my best friend, I can't leave you behind." 

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Why?" they challenged. 

"You have a family, Y/N! You have a mother, a father, a little brother. They all need you."

"You need me too!" Y/N replied, hands balling into fists. "Zuko, you're my best friend and I love you. I can't just sit by and watch your entire life ripped away from you! You don't deserve that. You need me."

"No, I don't." Zuko looked away, his eye narrowed. 

"Yes, you do," said Y/N, their voice dropping in volume. They'd been angry far too much today. Zuko didn't need to see them angry. "I know you don't want to admit it aloud, but you do. I need you and you need me. We're an inseparable pair. We complement each other. And I don't want to stand by and watch everything you had stripped away." They gently grabbed both of Zuko's hands in theirs and gave him a small tug. Zuko shuffled forward a little more. "I love you, Zuko. I can't imagine a world without you by my side and I don't want to live in one where you're not there with me. I'd give up everything, my family, my wealth, hell, even my firebending if it meant we'd still be together."

Zuko looked up at his best friend between his lashes. He knew the sincerity in Y/N's voice. They had gotten better at words. "You left your family behind to be with me, didn't you?"

They nodded softly. "Yeah. My dad was being a jerk anyway." They shrugged and tried to laugh nonchalantly, but tears pricked behind their eyes. "Plus life was getting boring anyway. Going on an adventure to find the Avatar sounds kinda fun."

Zuko's lips quirked up slightly like he was about to smile. He leaned forward and wrapped his best friend in probably the tightest hug he'd ever given anyone. "Thank you," he whispered into the fabric of their jacket. 

Y/N wrapped their arms around his shoulders. "Don't thank me."

Zuko squeezed them and they stayed like that for a long moment. Neither of them wanted to pull away from the other. 


End file.
